


Broken

by Firestorm0108



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: there are bad repercussions for Andy as Lauren takes the suppressant. spoilers for season 2





	Broken

Andy felt something was wrong, or more accurately he didn't feel anything. “Where is she” one of the triplets asked, Andy didn't reply he just turned and walked towards the door to the stairs the walk turning to a jog turning to a sprint till he felt himself slow and stop as he looked at the triplets, their eyes shining blue. “Let me go” Andy said struggling “answer us” they said simultaneously as Andy looked dead at the middle triplet, he couldn't fully tell them apart yet. “Last chance” Andy said angrily as they didn't flinch, he focused on them and they went flying landing on the other side of the roof as he felt himself able to move again. He shot down the stairs and went to push the door as he realised it was chained closed from the outside “i don't have time for this” he muttered as he tried to break the chain and the entire wall exploded outwards “that works to i guess” he shrugs before setting of running again. He shot down 6 blocks before turning right and shooting another 3 blocks, he was thankful for the training they had put him through at the hellfire club. He ran into the grimey looking motel and shot through the first floor reaching the stairs as John, Thunderbird, was walking down the stairs and bumped into Andy, which kinda felt like hitting a brick wall “Andy?” John asked as Andy caught himself and shot past John shooting up the next two flaws as John turned to follow him. Andy slides to a stop outside the room his family was staying is as he banged on the door “Mum?Dad?Lauren?” he yelled “someone open up” as he kept banging as John reached him “whoa Andy what's happened” he asked grabbing his hand stopping him from hitting the door again “where are they?” he asked as John looked confused “probably asleep” John said now very confused “Lauren” Andy said in panic yelling at the door “she's fine Andy” John said as Andy shook his head “she's gone” he said looking at John “i can't feel her anymore” Andy said as John looked at him “you mean in your head?” as Andy nodded “ever since we had powers i could feel her no matter what but she's gone” Andy said freeing himself of Johns grip and looking at the door again as it exploded outwards and he walked in John following behind “you mean she's hurt?” John said as Andy shook his head again “i don't know but I've never had this before” as he rushed through the double doors as his parents woke up with a shock “Andy!?” they asked as he ignored them walking past into Lauren's room as she was fast asleep and he almost collapsed in relief slumping against the door. He walked around her bed and put his hand on her forehead, not so much a fever. “Andy what was this all about?” his father asked as he turned to them “i couldn't feel her” Andy said putting one of his hands on his head as he fainted, collapsing on the ground. He didn't dream, not a single thing, it was pure darkness till he woke up groggy as he tried to move his arms hurt as he move, sitting up. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes, it was his mum “Andy?” she asked as he nodded “how do you feel?” she asked as he looked at her “like my brain was hit with a rocket” he said realizing it wasn't his body that hurt but his brain was the source of all the pain. “what … what happened to Lauren” he asked trying to stand as his brain struggled with making the commands for the rest of his body to follow causing his to collapse on the bed again. “You should take it easy Andy” his father said walking into the room “Lauren” he replied as his father looked at him curiously “you couldn't feel her anymore.” his father said, obviously being updated by John as Andy nodded “i'm so sorry Andy” he said sitting on the edge of the bed. “What do you mean” Andy asked “i didn't realize there would be any knock-on effects to you” his father continued as a wave of pain hit Andy and he screamed writhing in agony as the pain subsided he heard his mum ask “what did you do?” it wasn't aimed at him but his father instead. “I gave Lauren the suppressant” his father said not much more than a whisper but Andy heard this “you did what!” Andy said sitting up quickly as the pain hit again and he collapsed on the bed screaming again “i didn't think it would have any effect on you” his father said as Andy screamed at him “did you even think about me?” he wasn't screaming directly at his father he was just in so much pain. “I'm sorry Andy i was just doing what was best for Laura” his father said but there was definite doubt in his voice. “So what's happening to me?” Andy asked as the wave of pain subsided “you mutation and Laura’s work together” his mother said “and since you gained your powers after her’s it's possible your mutation doesn't know how to function properly without that connection to her” his mum said as a new wave hit him “so am i dying or what” he asked his voice tense trying not to scream out as his mum just looked at him “i...i don't know” she said as a tear fell down her cheek. He fell unconscious again, more blackness no dreams, next time he woke someone was putting their hand through his hair as he opened his eyes he saw it was Lauren “hey sis” he said as he started coughing “hey bro” she smiled as she notice he was awake “how are you feeling?” she asked as he coughed managing to sit up “didn't mum give you the diagnosis?” he said his voice sounding strained “doesn't look good” he laughed as she looked at him sadly “Andy… i'm so sorry” she started as he put his hand on her cheek. “It's ok” he said looking at her “it's not as bad as it looks” he said as a new wave hit and he screamed unable to hold himself up as his head fell in her lap she held him as he screamed in pain as he looked up at her he could see tears in her eyes as he reached up with all the energy he had and put his hand on the side of her face “it's ok” he said as his torso tensed and untensed, he was unable to control it. She put her hand over his and cried “i'm so sorry i did this to you” she said choked up. He just smiled at her as he fainted again. Leaving her holding his limp almost lifeless body and crying at what she’ caused. 

The next time he woke up he saw Lorna standing over him “hey” he groaned as she smiled “you got yourself into a pickle here haven't you” she muttered as she smiled at him “i think if you check this wasn't my fault” he said laughing. He felt better, by no ways good, but better. He got up shakily as Lorna supported him “let's get you patched up” she said as they stumbled out of the motel and into a black SUV going to the best mutant doctors in the world in hopes of fixing whatever is wrong with Andy.


End file.
